Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pressure-sensitive adhesive layer-bearing polarizing film for a transparent conductive coating. The invention also relates to a laminate including a member having a transparent conductive coating and the pressure-sensitive adhesive layer-bearing polarizing film bonded to the member, and to an image display device including the laminate.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, transparent conductive coatings such as indium tin oxide (ITO) thin coatings are widely used in a variety of applications. For example, it is known that a transparent conductive coating is formed as an antistatic layer on one side of the transparent substrate of a liquid crystal cell opposite to its side in contact with its liquid crystal layer in a liquid crystal display device where the liquid crystal cell is of an in-plane switching (IPS) type or the like. A transparent conductive coating is also formed on a transparent resin film to form a transparent conductive film, which is used as an electrode substrate to form a touch panel. For example, input devices in which such a touch panel is used in combination with a liquid crystal display device or an image display device have become popular for use in mobile phones, mobile music players, and other devices.
Liquid crystal display devices or image display devices having such transparent conductive coatings are now strongly required to be lighter and thinner. Polarizing films for use in such liquid crystal display devices and so on are also required to be lighter and thinner, and a variety of methods for manufacturing thin polarizing films have been studied.
For example, a known method of manufacturing a thin polarizing film includes forming a thin polyvinyl alcohol (PVA) -based polymer layer on a resin substrate with a certain thickness and uniaxially stretching the resulting laminate to form a thin polarizing film on the resin substrate (see, for example, Patent Document 1). Another known method of manufacturing a thin polarizing film includes forming a PVA resin layer on one surface of a base film, subjecting the resulting laminate film to free-end longitudinal uniaxial stretching at a specific stretch ratio to obtain a stretched film, and dyeing the stretched film with a dichroic dye to form a thin polarizer (see, for example, Patent Document 2).